The Sweetest Of Dreams
by Courteney
Summary: Response to Prongs Challenge. Sirius discovers that James was never killed by Voldemort – he was banished. Sirius enlists the help of Hermione & a reluctant Snape to find out what happened to James & bring him back. SLASH Sirius/James + Harry/Severus
1. Seek And Ye Shall Find

The Sweetest Of Dreams

_"Love is the sweetest of dreams, and the worst of nightmares."_ _A Midsummer Night's Dream, William Shakespeare_ Prongs' James/Sirius challenge 

--Your story MUST meet the following requirements:

**This is James/Sirius SLASH.  It must take place after Sirius has been in Azkaban.  YOU must explain how James Potter comes to life again.  You may NOT use my coma curse.  You need to find another way to bring him back! 

**When and how Sirius escapes is up to you.  It may differ from the actual "Harry Potter" books.  You need to tell the readers how he escaped, though.  Did James help?  Did Harry assist in any way?  Or, is it the same as in the actual books? 

**You must explain how James and Sirius get together.  Were they lovers before Sirius went to Azkaban?  How does Lily fit into this? 

**Harry must be in the story on and off.  He MUST be gay and MUST be in love with one of the following: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy or Remus Lupin.  He may already be in love with this person OR he may fall in love during your story.  How do James and Sirius feel about Harry loving one of these three men? 

**James and Sirius MUST take a trip in your story.  They have to go to a major world city outside of the United Kingdom.  It is up to you to tell the readers why they are taking this trip.  What happens on the trip? 

Chapter One – Seek And Ye Shall Find 

_Dumbledore made sure that the door was closed, and that Madam Pomfrey's footsteps had died away, before he spoke again.___

_"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognise each other for what they are.  Sirius … if you could resume your usual form."___

_The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man.___

_Mrs Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed.___

_"Sirius Black!" She shrieked, pointing at him.___

_"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled.  "It's OK!"___

_Snape had not yelled or jumped backwards, but the look on his face was one of mingled fury and horror.___

_"Him!" he snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike.  "What is he doing here?"___

_"He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between them.  "As are you, Severus.  I trust you both.  It is time for you to lay aside your old differences, and trust each other."___

_Harry thought Dumbledore was asking for a near miracle.  Sirius and Snape were eyeing each other with the utmost loathing.___

_"I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "for lack of open hostility.  You will shake hands.  You are on the same side now.  Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us."___

_Very slowly – but still glaring at each other as though each wished the other nothing but ill – Sirius and Snape moved towards each other, and shook hands.  They let go extremely quickly.___

_"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more.  "Now I have work for each of you.  Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything.  Sirius, I need you to set off at once.  You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher – the old crowd.  Lie low at Lupin's for a while, I will contact you there."___

_"But –" said Harry.___

_He wanted Sirius to stay.  He did not want to say goodbye again so quickly.___

_"You'll see me very soon, Harry," said Sirius, turning to him.  "I promise you.  But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"___

_"Yeah," said Harry.  "Yeah … of course I do."___

_Sirius grasped his hand briefly, nodded to Dumbledore, transformed again into the black dog, and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw.  Then he was gone.___

Rowling, J.K. (2000) _Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire. _ London: Bloomsbury.  P. _617_-619.

*

Sirius pressed himself back against a brick wall.  He held his breath and attempted to slide as far as he could between the wall and a large stack of wooden crates.  He tried desperately to breathe as quietly as he could so he wouldn't attract any unwanted attention.  It was fortunate that the streetlight closest to the small alley was broken and, with his dark, dirty clothing, Sirius was able to blend into the shadows.  He bowed his head, allowing his long black hair to hide his pale features, and listened to the sounds of the two men who were chasing him.  Footsteps came terrifyingly close and stopped mere feet away from him.  

"Did you see him?"

"Nah, he must have apparated."

"Don't the Ministry snap wands when they throw garbage like him in Azkaban?"

"He could have stolen one.  We'd better have a look around, I guess.  You go down there and check out the alley.  I'll keep going down the street.  Maybe he's hiding in a doorway or something."

One set of footsteps walked away from where Sirius was standing, while the other set crept cautiously into the darkened alleyway.  If only I'd had a chance to transform, Sirius thought angrily.  Bloody Ministry of Magic, I'll be glad when they're off my back.  A loud crash echoed through the alley as a rubbish bin fell over, startling Sirius so much that he nearly cried out.  Muttered cursing could be heard and Sirius could hear the man hopping on one leg.  Footsteps pounded on the pavement as the other man came running back.

"What's going on?"

"Almost tripped over a bloody bin."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake.  Watch where you're going."

"It's too dark."

"Well, that bloody racket you made with the bin would have allowed him to escape anyway, so light your bloody wand.  Clumsy git."

"Lumos."

Sirius shrank into the shadows caused by the wand light hitting the crates.  He held his breath again and as silently as possible inched his way further behind the wooden crates, all the while praying that the Aurors wouldn't notice him.

"There's no one here.  He got away."

"I can see that.  Well, you can explain to the Minister that this is all your fault when we get back."

"I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up.  Just…Shut.  Up.  How bloody easy was this assignment going to be?  Some nosy woman with too much time on her hands informed us that he was hiding out around here but oh no, you had to mess it up.  Who on earth did I piss off to get landed with _you_ as a partner?  Come on.  Let's get out of here."

As the wand light disappeared, Sirius stayed perfectly still, his breathing even and regulated.  He peaked out from behind the crates to see that the alley was empty once more.  The Aurors had disapparated.  Sirius eased his thin body out from between the wall and the crates and breathed deeply.  That was close.  Far too close for his liking.  He'd have to inform Mundungus that one of his neighbours was a bit too inquisitive for their own good.

*

A month later, a weary Padfoot bounded up to Remus Lupin's front door and barked loudly.  A few moments later, the door opened.

"Oh hello," Remus said pleasantly.  "I wondered when I'd be seeing you again."

He held the door open and Padfoot bounded inside the cottage.  When the door was closed, he transformed back into his human form.

"Hello Moony," Sirius said warmly as he hugged his best friend.  

"Hello Padfoot," Remus replied, grinning broadly.

He ushered Sirius into the kitchen and made him sit down at the table.  Sirius watched his friend putter about the kitchen making a meal for Sirius, who hadn't eaten in days.  Well, not since he saw Arabella Figg, who forced some of her deplorable cake on him.  He knew it was loaded with rejuvenating potions, and knowing he needed the health benefits, he ate it all the while grimacing at the stale taste.  

He had enjoyed visiting Arabella.  They had been in the same year at Hogwarts and she had been good friends with Lily, which was why she had volunteered to watch out for Harry while he stayed with the Dursley's.  She used a hideous glamour charm to make herself look like an old woman.  

It startled Sirius each time he looked at her.  He remembered how she had looked in school with blue eyes and long blonde hair, but she had plain features that allowed her to blend in with any crowd, which had been helpful in her career as an Unspeakable.  Arabella had always loved danger – she was a real tomboy.  She and Lily had rivalled the Marauders in their escapades at Hogwarts.  It had been Lily and Arabella who had actually managed to catch James and himself unawares and play a prank on the two pranksters.  

It had been early in their seventh year and James had suggested that the two of them raid the private stores of the Potions Master, Professor Jigger.  If they were going to wreak havoc on the school in their final year, they would need to replenish their own potion supplies.  Somehow, Lily and Arabella became aware of their plan.  Sirius was still inclined to believe that Arabella had been spying on them.  

So while James and Sirius were filling their pockets with all manner of ingredients, the girls had crept into the dungeon and stupefied them.  Lily snatched up James' invisibility cloak that he'd thrown casually onto a nearby desk, and the girls had covered themselves with the cloak before levitating the boys' stunned bodies to follow them out of the room.  

In a corridor adjoining the Great Hall, Lily and Arabella had unlocked a broom closet and directed the boys' bodies inside.  Before removing the stunning spell, they forced a Dreamless Sleep Potion down James and Sirius' throats.  When they were confident that the boys were asleep, the girls removed the stunning spell.  With their bodies more pliable and James and Sirius unaware of their predicament, Lily and Arabella had rearranged their bodies so that Sirius was lying in James' arms, their bodies pressed closely together.  Laughing softly, the girls left the door partly open, with a foot nudging outside the door, and they ran back up to Gryffindor Tower.

The next morning, Sirius had woken to a mixture of girlish giggling, frantic whispers and raucous laughter.  He had opened his eyes and glanced blearily around.  He saw a gaggle of students staring down at him.  Since when had Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws or…Slytherins (What the hell?!?) been allowed in the Gryffindor dorm?  It was then that Sirius noticed that he was not alone.  He was lying on top of someone and it felt surprisingly good.  Sirius glanced down and saw his best friend staring up at him with a bemused expression on his face.

Both of them had sprung apart as if they'd been burnt…and promptly crashed into the walls of the small broom closet.  Sirius remembered how disoriented he'd felt at that moment.  Until then he'd still rather foolishly thought that he'd been in his (or James') bed in Gryffindor Tower only to suddenly find that he was in a public place, being ridiculed by most, if not all, of the school.  As if that wasn't enough, Lily then appeared on the scene and started screaming at her boyfriend for cheating on her with Sirius.  She had put on a grand performance, adequately backed up by her indignant best friend Arabella.  

Naturally, James had spent days afterwards grovelling and trying to convince his girlfriend that he _hadn't_ cheated on her.  Of course, it hadn't helped that neither James nor Sirius were entirely certain that he hadn't cheated on her.  Sirius hadn't been able to look James in the eye for days after the alleged event and they had _never_ discussed it.  Still, he couldn't help remembering how warm James had felt and how supple his body had been.  It was then that his rather vague appreciation of James as a good-looking guy expanded into a full-blown crush.  Of course, he'd never _acted_ on it.  After all, his best friend was straight _and_ in love with Lily and Sirius wasn't about to break them up just so he could see if maybe something might happen between himself and James.  So he had pushed the feelings aside and concentrated on being the best friend he could to both James and Lily.

Due to their shocked outrage at finding the boys sleeping together in the closet, no one had ever suspected that Lily and Arabella had been behind the prank.  It wasn't until they'd confessed, at their Graduation Ball, that anyone knew what had really happened.  Sirius had been keen to retaliate, but by then, it had been far too late.  School was over and the real world awaited them.

Remus interrupted his reminiscing.  "What news do you have, Padfoot?" 

"Albus asked me to contact the old crowd," Sirius said, shaking his head slightly to try to shake the memories.  "I've already been to Arabella's and Mundungus'.  They're on their way to Hogwarts now.  There's a meeting of the Order scheduled at the end of the week.  Albus owled me about it while I was at Arabella's."

"Why is he reviving the Order?" Remus asked, glancing sharply at Sirius, who sighed heavily.  

 "Voldemort has returned."

Remus dropped the plate he was holding.  Sirius jumped as it smashed on the floor but Remus didn't appear to have registered anything other than what Sirius had said.

"What?"

"Voldemort has returned," repeated Sirius.  "At the end of the Triwizard Tournament.  He used that rat Wormtail's hand, a bone of his father's and Harry's blood to create a new body."

"Oh Merlin," Remus whispered, his face white.  

Sirius stood up and helped his friend into a seat at the table before making them both some tea, thoughtfully adding extra sugar into Remus' cup.  He'd had a month to process the news.  He had somehow managed to forget (or perhaps repress) just how serious and downright terrifying this news was.

"How's Harry?" Remus asked finally.

"He's okay.  Shaken but he should be alright," Sirius replied, scowling as he thought of his godson's recent experiences.  "Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort is back, of course.  So Albus is working with Arthur to build up a support base in the Ministry.  The last I heard, we have about a third of the current minister's on our side.  Obviously, we have to assume that at least another third are Death Eaters, some of whom we know as Harry saw them at Voldemort's side.  Malfoy, MacNair, Nott.  And those are just the ones we know of.  But at least there is another third who are questionable and could be persuaded to join our side."

"I take it the Command Centre at Hogwarts will be active again," Remus said, his colour returning slowly. 

"Yes," Sirius said, placing two cups of tea in front of them.  He sat down opposite Remus and stirred his tea thoughtfully.  "I have to go see Mad-Eye Moody next."

"What?" Remus said, spraying tea all over the table.  

"I know.  I just hope Albus knows what he's doing," Sirius said.  He quickly filled Remus in on what Crouch Junior had done to Moody.  "He's had about six weeks at his house to recuperate from his ordeal but he was held captive for almost an entire school year.  That guy was paranoid enough _before _he was trapped in his trunk.  Merlin only knows what he's like now.  But then, we need at least one Auror on our side, even if he is retired.  We've lost not only Lily and James, but also the Longbottom's."

They were both silent as they contemplated the awful fate of Frank and Martha Longbottom.  They had both been active members of the Order who had worked tirelessly against Voldemort.  They were older than Sirius but there had been an easy camaraderie among the members of the Order and Sirius had always had a deep respect for the couple.  Sirius' thoughts turned to the current threat Voldemort posed and the fact that he was running around the country unarmed.

"Remmy, there's something that's been bothering me for a while now and I was wondering if you could help me with it," Sirius said, glancing up from his tea.

"Sure.  Anything, Sirius.  You know that," Remus replied with a small smile.

Sirius smiled back.  "As you probably know, my wand was snapped when I was thrown in Azkaban.  So I'm currently unarmed and with Voldemort back in the world…"

Sirius trailed off, hoping Remus would have some sort of solution for him.  

"I suppose you can't just walk into Ollivander's and get a new one," Remus said with a wry smile.  "Hmm, let me think."

The only option Sirius had been able to come up with was stealing one but he didn't really want to do that.  The world might see him as a criminal but he certainly had no intention of living up (or down, as the case may be) to that unfortunate reputation.  

Suddenly Remus stood up and left the room.

"O-kay, then…" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.  He hoped Remus was on to something.  He certainly had that triumphant gleam in his eye like he'd always had when he'd solved a particularly difficult Arithmancy problem.

"Try this," Remus said as he entered the room, holding out a wand.

Sirius stared down at the mahogany wand in shock.  He didn't reach out for it.  He couldn't.

"That's…that's James' wand, isn't it?" Sirius asked hoarsely.  

"Yes," Remus said quietly.  "I found it in the rubble of the house the morning after.  Take it."

"I can't," Sirius said, turning away from both the wand and his friend.  He stared out the window into Remus' backyard.  It was incredible how much pain a mere wand was causing him.  His life was usually spent in a desperate bid for survival and he'd been able to push everything else aside in order to concentrate on not being caught by either the Ministry or Voldemort's Death Eaters.  Now, a simple wand had brought back all the pain and anguish of his best friend's death.  Sometimes it was hard to believe that James had been dead for almost fourteen years.  It was times like these that made Sirius regret not acting on his feelings for James.  At least then he wouldn't have to deal with what ifs.

"Did you take it out of his hand?" Sirius asked, unable to stop the morbid question.

Remus looked startled.  "No.  Like I said, I found it in the rubble.  It was lucky it wasn't snapped."

Still Sirius stared out the window.  Remus had planted tulips, he noted absently, watching the colourful bulbs wave gently in the summer breeze.  It looked like a nice day outside.  It was too bad he couldn't go out and enjoy it.  Who knew if Remus had nosy neighbours too?

"He can't use it anymore," Remus said softly, forcing Sirius to deal with the issue rather than ignore it.  "He'd want you to have it."

Sirius turned around.  He stared down at the wand in Remus' hand for a moment before reaching out to take it.  James' wand, he thought reverently.  It felt like sacrilege even just holding it.

"Test it," Remus suggested.

Sirius pointed the wand at his teacup and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The cup rose up off the table as directed by Sirius and then gently returned to the table in the exact same spot it had been before.

"Wow," Remus said.  

"What?" Sirius asked.  It wasn't like the werewolf to get excited by a simple spell taught to first years at Hogwarts.

"Well, usually wands don't react that well with someone other than their original owner," Remus explained.  "Here, let me show you."

He took the wand from Sirius and cast the exact same spell on the exact same teacup.  The cup rose jerkily off the table, spilling tea over the polished surface, and crashed back down onto the table, falling over to rest on its side.

Sirius was intrigued.  "So why is it that I can use Prongs' wand but you can't?"

"I don't know.  Perhaps it's because you two were so close," suggested Remus as he used his own wand to repair the plate he'd dropped earlier and finished making Sirius' meal while the animagus cleaned up the spilt tea.

Sirius sat down at the now clean table and ate the meal Remus placed in front of him.  

"I miss him too," Remus said quietly.

Sirius glanced up sharply and then sighed.  "I know.  I still can't believe I convinced them to use that rat instead of me as Secret Keeper.  _I_ should have done it.  _I_ would _never_ have told _anyone_ where they were."

"But then_ they_ might be alive, but _you'd_ most likely be dead," Remus said sadly.

"So?" Sirius asked, pushing his empty plate away from him.  

"So then I'd be sitting here having this exact conversation with James instead of you," Remus said, sounding exasperated.  "I'd really rather you were both here arguing with me."

"Me too," agreed Sirius despondently.  

*

The next day before transforming into Padfoot, Sirius patted his robe to make sure James' wand was still there.  It was a comforting weight in his pocket.  He bounded out of Remus' house and headed towards the small village Mad-Eye Moody lived in.  Remus was travelling to Hogwarts that day to assist Albus with the restoration of the Command Centre.

A few hours later he was standing in front of Moody's house.  He was a little apprehensive about approaching the former Auror but Albus had assured him that Moody knew him to be innocent and was sympathetic to his plight.  Sirius appreciated the sentiment but was still sceptical.  

Oh well, only one way to find out.  Padfoot pushed the wooden gate open and trotted down the path to the front door of the cottage.  Before he could bark or scratch at the door, it opened.

"Get in here, you mangy mutt," Moody growled, his magical eye scanning the garden beyond them as his normal eye watched Padfoot walk inside his house.  He shut the door and Sirius transformed.  

"I've already spoken to Albus.  I know about the meeting," Moody said, walking awkwardly on his wooden leg into the living room.

"Then why the hell did he tell me to come here?" Sirius asked, starting to get annoyed that he'd travelled all that way for nothing.

"I asked Albus to tell you to come here," Moody said, sitting heavily on an overstuffed armchair.  He waved at the sofa.  "Sit down, boy.  Don't tower over me."

Sirius sat down reluctantly.  He'd rather head back to Hogwarts than have a conversation with this man.

"I asked for you to come here because I've heard some rather disturbing rumours and I thought you deserved to know," Moody said mysteriously.  "I'm in contact with some of the Aurors at the Ministry and they've heard disturbing talk from some of the Death Eaters they've had under surveillance."

"So?" Sirius said curtly, he had no idea why Moody felt that this information would be relevant to him.

"_So_," Moody said, glaring at him pointedly.  "Apparently the Death Eaters have reason to believe that James Potter is not dead."

Suddenly Moody had Sirius' complete attention.  "What?"

Moody's scarred face twisted as he grinned at Sirius.  "That got your attention, eh."

"Why do these Death Eaters think James is still alive?" Sirius asked impatiently. 

"They're low level Death Eaters," Moody replied.  "They're unlikely to be privy to any classified information but they've heard talk that Voldemort did not cast Avada Kedavra on James.  They don't know which curse was used, apparently they were drinking in a bar while speculating on what Voldemort may have cast.  All they really knew was that whatever he used, it would not end in death."

Sirius stared at Moody blankly.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Was it really possible?

"How can this be?" he wondered aloud.

"You might not have heard much about the crime scene at Godric's Hollow, since you were arrested before it was really examined," Moody continued.  "Lily's body was found in young Harry's room.  She was dead, obviously from the killing curse, but James' body was never found.  At the time, we assumed that it had been destroyed by the rubble as the house was virtually destroyed."

Sirius held his head in his hands as he turned this information over in his mind.  "And they don't know which spell was cast?"

"No.  They had only heard an upper level Death Eater mention in passing that James was not killed," Moody said, surprisingly gently.  

"Is there anything else I should know?" Sirius asked.

"No.  If I hear anymore, I'll let you know," Moody said.

"I have to go," Sirius said, standing up abruptly.  "Thank you for telling me this."

"Your welcome, young man.  Just don't do anything foolish," Moody stared at him pointedly but didn't elaborate.

Sirius nodded vaguely, not really listening.  All he could think of was getting to Hogwarts and the one person he knew could help him.  He transformed into his animagus form and Moody let him out of the house.  

*

 As soon as Sirius reached his destination, he transformed back into his human form and closed the door behind him.  Why did this greasy git have to be the spy in Voldemort's ranks?  He was forced to put aside his extreme dislike of the Slytherin and work with him if he wanted to get anywhere on this quest he'd assigned himself.

"Black," Severus Snape said icily, glancing up from his cauldron.  "I thought I'd see you – everything else has gone wrong today.  What the hell do _you_ want?"

Sirius swallowed.  His gaze flitted around the dingy dungeon.  He didn't think he'd ever have to say these horrible words.  This is for James, he reminded himself firmly.

"I need your help," Sirius said quickly.  Why did he feel so dirty?  

Snape arched an eyebrow at him.  "_You_ need _my_ help?  Has hell frozen over and I didn't get the owl?"

"Shut up, Snape," Sirius snapped, irritated no end by Snape's sarcasm.  "You know I wouldn't be here unless I were desperate.  What do you know about James?"

"I know he was an annoying git," Snape said absently, his concentration clearly on stirring the cauldron carefully.

Sirius growled and stepped up to the desk.  He braced his hands on the wooden surface and leaned forward, staring menacingly at Snape.  

"Careful!" Snape said, his voice laced with a cool anger.  "This is Wolfsbane potion for that werewolf friend of yours."

"Don't fuck with me, you greasy git.  What do you know about James not being killed?" Sirius asked angrily.  

"What?  Of course he was killed," Snape said, looking genuinely startled.

"Shit.  He didn't tell you, did he?" Sirius asked, raking a hand through his hair as he turned away from Snape.  What the fuck was he going to do now?  If Snape didn't know, who would?

"Who didn't tell me what?" Snape asked, sounding confused.

"Voldemort.  Apparently he didn't use the killing curse on James.  I need to know what spell he used so I can find out what happened to James," Sirius said wearily.  He'd been travelling non-stop for days and now it appeared to have been for nothing.

"Voldemort hasn't completely trusted me for a long time," Snape admitted, his voice a low rumble.  

"Who would he have told about this?" Sirius asked.  If I could just get to that person, he thought, I could make them tell me what happened.

"Probably Lucius Malfoy," Snape said bitterly.  "That bastard has always been able to worm his way into Voldemort's good books."

"Malfoy Manor is unplottable isn't it?" Sirius asked thoughtfully, his mind a whirl of possible plans and ideas, most of which were unworkable and some of which were quite foolish.  

Snape eyes narrowed.  "Yes.  Why?"

"I need to know what happened to James," Sirius said resolutely, his stance radiating stubborn determination.  

"Well, you can't just waltz up to Malfoy and ask him!" Snape bit out.  He shook his head.  "Typical impulsive Gryffindor."

"Maybe I can't, but you can," Sirius said, glancing slyly at Snape.

"If you think I'm doing your dirty work, you can think again," Snape said coldly as he started bottling the potion.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right.  I can't talk to Malfoy, but you can," Sirius said, mentally preparing himself to beg Snape.  "Think of Harry.  He needs his father.  Even if you don't like James or Harry, don't let that boy go another year without his father."

Snape was silent, his expression impassive.

"You honestly think James is still alive?" Snape said in a low tone.

Sirius was confused.  "If the killing curse wasn't used-"

"The killing curse isn't the only curse that ends in death, Black," Snape said condescendingly.  

"I _know_ that.  But Moody said the curse Voldemort used _wouldn't_ end in death," Sirius said.  It was becoming harder and harder to control his temper around this git.  

Snape fell silent again.  Sirius didn't know what else to say to convince him.

"Alright, I'll do it," Snape finally said.  "But you owe me!"

"Fine," Sirius said, inwardly wincing at the thought of owing Snape anything.

"At the next Death Eater meeting I'll get Lucius alone and ask him what he knows," Snape said coldly.  "I don't know if he'll tell me anything, but I'll try."

"Thank you," Sirius said grudgingly.  

"I'm not doing this for you," Snape said, sneering at him.  

Sirius left the dungeon wondering what he'd said that made Snape have a change of heart.  He'd been totally against the idea of helping Sirius but had suddenly had a complete change of heart.  Don't question it, he told himself, just be grateful he's helping.

*

"Oh sweet Merlin," Remus said after listening to Sirius' explanation of everything that had happened over the past few days.  

"And now, we just have to wait for Voldemort to call a Death Eater meeting and Snape will go and question Malfoy," Sirius said, leaning back on the couch he was sitting on.

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the common room of the Order of the Phoenix.  The Order had it's own tower at Hogwarts.  It had been empty for fourteen years but now it had been cleaned up and restored to its former glory.  

In the middle of the tower was the common room, which was similar to the Gryffindor common room but was decorated in the colours of all four Hogwarts houses.  On one wall, large versions of the four House crests flanked the Hogwarts crest.  The entrance to the common room was a portrait of Dumbledore and his pet phoenix, Fawkes, and the password was often sock related.

On the floor above the common room there was a dining room, which was serviced by house elves at all hours of the day and night.  There was a bell that could be rung to summon a house elf, although the three meals the students were served in the Great Hall were served there too.  

On the floor below the common room was the Command Centre.  It was a huge round room with a large conference table in the centre, which was used mainly for Order meetings.  Around the walls were desks, which were used by members when they were working on various tasks such as analysing information that had come in from spies and other sources.  Adjoining the Command Centre was the Order Library which housed important documents such as field reports, minutes of meetings, intelligence briefs and reference books, including many that, if they were included as part of the Hogwarts library, would be shelved in the Restricted Section.  

Above the dining room, the Order members each had their own room in the tower, each with it's own bathroom so they didn't have to share, like the students did.  Of course, they would all rather that it wasn't necessary for the Order to exist, but at least they could live in comfort while fighting evil and Sirius never had to worry about being captured, since all the members of the Order knew he was innocent.

"How long until there is another Death Eater meeting?" Remus asked Sirius.

"It depends on when Voldemort feels the need to call one, but according to Snape, there has been one at least once every fortnight since he returned," Sirius said.  

Remus suddenly jumped.  "Oh, a letter came for you while you were down in the dungeon.  Here it is."

Remus pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Sirius, who instantly recognised Harry's handwriting.  He unfolded the parchment and began reading aloud.

**Dear Sirius,******

**Don't worry about me.  I'm fine.  Actually, I'm taking your advice and talking to someone.  Well, actually I've been writing to someone and you're right, I do feel better.  He's really helped me to accept what happened and get past it.  It's strange.  I never thought we'd have anything in common and I really thought we'd be enemies forever, but he's not that bad when you get to know him.******

**At least Hermione is having a good summer.  She's visiting Victor Krum in Bulgaria for a couple of weeks before going to the Burrow for the last two weeks of the holidays.  I'll be there then too.  ******

I'm glad to hear that you are okay and that you've managed to steer clear of any Aurors while doing what Professor Dumbledore asked you to do.  Actually I've been wondering, Professor Dumbledore asked you to go see Arabella Figg.  Is that the Mrs Figg who lives near me?  It's probably a common name, but apparently she's moved out and some old man has moved in.

**Say hi to Professor Lupin for me.  Will you be at Hogwarts when I get back to school?  I'd like to see you again.******

**Harry.**

"He sounds alright," Remus said as Sirius reached the end of the letter.

"Yeah, but you know Harry.  He doesn't like to worry people," Sirius said.  He actually worried about his godson more when Harry was obviously trying to keep Sirius from worrying about him.  

"At least he's talking to someone," Remus said sympathetically.

"I wonder who," Sirius said, scanning the letter again.  

"Oh, by the way, Dumbledore asked me to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts again this year," Remus said, smiling proudly.

"That's great, Moony," Sirius said, pleased for his friend.  He knew that Remus had been devastated to be forced out of the job just over a year ago.  

*

A few weeks later, Sirius was woken very early one morning by the alarm sounding in his room.  That meant that everyone had to assemble in the Command Centre.  Sirius groaned as he fell out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans.  He hoped it wasn't too serious, whatever had happened.  

It suddenly occurred to him that it might be something about Harry and he grabbed his shirt and ran down to the Command Centre.  He was thrusting his arms into the sleeves as he entered the room.  He sat down beside a sleepy Remus and glanced up at Albus who was standing at the head of the table.  As well as Remus, Arabella, Mundungus, Moody and Bill Weasley were seated around the table.  While Arthur and Percy sorted out the Ministry, Bill had volunteered to be the Weasley representative at the Order of the Phoenix.

"Severus was called to a Death Eater meeting earlier this evening," Albus said without preamble.  "I called you all here so we can hear what happened.  Severus."

Albus sat down beside Snape, who looked a little roughed up but otherwise all right.  He did not stand to address them, leaving Sirius to wonder whether he actually _could_ stand.  

"Voldemort is gathering support from as many people as possible," Snape said flatly.  "Many of the children of current Death Eaters are being inducted into the group.  Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Parkinson.  The only one whose child has not yet been forced to join is Lucius Malfoy.  Apparently Draco is refusing to join and Lucius has been told that Draco will receive the Dark Mark at the next meeting or he will die."

"We must get him out of there," Arabella said instantly, her clear blue eyes flashing angrily.  

"Will you be able to organise a team to get Draco out of there?" Albus asked her.  

"Of course," she replied, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder indignantly.  "I may have posed as an old woman for years, but I'm perfectly capable of getting in and out of Malfoy Manor without being caught.  I was an Unspeakable, after all."

"I'm terribly sorry Arabella.  I didn't mean to malign your skills," Albus said, his eyes twinkling.  "Please continue, Severus."

"Hmm, yes," Snape said, glaring at Arabella for interrupting him.  "As I was saying, he's increasing his ranks.  He already outnumbers us and is growing everyday.  But then, they are untrained and an uncooperative group at best.  He's planning for some sort of attack at Halloween, the anniversary of, well, you know."

There were varying degrees of shock from the members of the Order seated around the table.  They all knew what it would be the anniversary of and no one wanted to see a repeat performance fourteen years after the last one.  Sirius just prayed that this attack would not involve Harry.  

"Anything else?" Albus asked.  Snape shook his head.  

"That is all I wanted you to know," Albus said.  "Arabella, if you could get Draco here as soon as possible.  The rest of you can continue with your tasks in the morning.  I apologise for dragging you down here so early.  Thank you for coming."

Mundungus and Moody left first, discussing the newly acquired information as they ambled back to their respective rooms.  Albus glanced curiously at Sirius, who was making no effort to leave, before hurrying out of the room.  Arabella asked Remus and Bill to be part of the team to rescue Draco and the three of them huddled around Arabella's desk discussing the best options to get the boy out of Malfoy Manor.  Sirius stood up and walked over to Snape.  He sat down next to him and stared at the wall opposite them.  

"Were you able to talk to Lucius?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"Yes," Snape replied, wincing slightly as he shifted in his seat.

"Well?" Sirius said impatiently.

"He said it was a banishment curse that was used but he doesn't know anything more than that," Snape said.  "You owe me big for that.  He was not inclined to just reveal that information.  I now owe Lucius.  Do you have any idea what sort of position that puts me in?  Do you?"

Sirius glared at Snape.  "Fine.  I owe you big."

Sirius stood up and left the room, muttering under his breath about how annoying Snape was.  

He undressed and climbed back into bed.  He lay staring up at the ceiling contemplating this new information.  A banishment curse.  What the fuck was that?  Merlin, I'm really no closer, he thought despairingly.  

*

School had started.  Remus was busy teaching, marking, preparing lessons and working with Mundungus on tracking the movements of various Death Eaters.  Draco Malfoy had been rescued three weeks earlier and had joined the Order eagerly.  He had been working with Arabella, telling her everything he knew about his father and his involvement with the Death Eaters.  They were building up a file that would eventually be used to indict the elder Malfoy but they had all agreed that, at the moment, it was better to allow Lucius and Voldemort to believe they were untouchable.

Sirius had tried to find out what a banishment curse would do when cast on a person but so far he had only found out that banishment curses had been illegal for centuries and therefore little was known about them.  It didn't help that Albus kept sending him out on various missions all the time either.  He supposed he could have told Albus why he wanted to stay at Hogwarts but he knew that the information he collected was vital to the resistance effort against Voldemort so he went.  He pushed aside his impatience, telling himself that if James had survived for fourteen years, he could survive a few more weeks.

Albus was always on the go, running the school and the Order and Remus was obviously busy teaching and working in the Order, so Sirius had decided to enlist Harry, Ron and Hermione to help him.  He had debated for days whether he should tell Harry about this before he had any concrete information about his father, but without the help of the trio, he would never acquire any hard information.  After all, it was true that two heads were better than one.  He'd been thinking about this so much that the thoughts were circling around in his head without any real direction.

Sirius had sent the three of them an owl that morning and they were meeting him in the Order common room after classes.  Harry, Ron and Hermione had been inducted into the Order before school had started.  The Weasley's had brought them to Hogwarts a week early so they could join and learn about the Order before school started.

Their first meeting with Draco had been tense.  Sirius remembered Ron's bewilderment when he'd realised that the blonde boy was already a member of the coveted Order of the Phoenix.  Harry had been the first one to accept him.  Ever since he'd seen Cedric die before his very eyes, Harry had been evaluating his life and had confided in Sirius later that the enmity between himself and Draco had seemed utterly ridiculous compared to Voldemort and Harry's acceptance of Draco had led to Ron and Hermione grudgingly giving him a chance.  

Harry had taken one look at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and stepped forward to shake Draco's hand.  Ron had sputtered for a moment and then Hermione had joined Harry in welcoming Draco into their group.  Ron, never one to be left out of things, had quickly shaken Draco's hand and turned to sit down at the conference table.  It had been a rocky beginning, but Draco's already established easygoing friendship with several of the older members of the Order (Arabella, Remus and Sirius himself) had helped smooth over any rough patches.  Sirius had noticed that all through the meeting, Ron insisted on watching Draco suspiciously, as if he expected the Slytherin to suddenly jump up and declare his loyalties to Voldemort.  He had seemed almost disappointed when all that happened was Draco suggesting a few minor alterations to plans that were being drawn up to infiltrate another spy into Voldemort's ranks.

Now, almost two weeks later, the four of them were becoming quite good friends.  Harry had spent a lot of time talking with Draco down in the dungeons.  Sirius suspected that Draco was the person Harry had spent all summer writing to, which would explain why he had been so willing to forget the past and welcome Draco's friendship.  It was most likely, Sirius mused, that Draco was the only one Harry felt could understand what he'd been through.  With Lucius Malfoy as his father, it was highly likely that the blonde boy had witnessed some rather gruesome events.  Ron and Hermione, although sympathetic, would never be able to relate to Harry's darker experiences.  They were just too innocent, untouched by the darker side of life, no matter how much they had experienced with Harry in their earlier years at Hogwarts.  Watching a friend die before you was not something that you could easily explain to someone who hasn't observed something similar.

Sirius was sitting by the fire and eventually the portrait opened and admitted four teenagers.  He watched with a grin as Draco and Ron argued fiercely over who backed the better Quidditch team.

"It's really very simple, Ron," Draco was saying.  "Puddlemere United have more sponsors than the Chudley Cannons.  More sponsors equals more money.  More money equals better players."

"Yeah, but they're just making it harder for the rest of the teams that don't have as much money," Ron complained.  "The League should institute a salary cap."

Draco gasped, looking horrified.  "A salary cap?  A _salary cap?"___

"Alright, that's enough from both of you!" Hermione said quickly before Draco could launch into a lecture about why a salary cap was such an appalling idea.

"We'll finish this later," Draco muttered to Ron, all the while smiling sweetly at Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius.  "Even when they're trying to get along, they still argue."

"Hey, at least we're only arguing about Quidditch.  You know that's one subject we're never going to agree on," Draco said, grinning at Harry.

Sirius had to admit; it still surprised him to see the three Gryffindors being friendly with the blonde Slytherin.  Now that they were on the same side, Draco had let his guard down around the members of the Order.  Of course he still had his moments of scathing sarcasm, but he was trying to get along with everyone.  

"Let's go upstairs to my room," Sirius suggested, leading the way.

Once in Sirius' room, Harry immediately flopped onto the bed and Draco sat beside him.  Ron claimed the armchair while Hermione sat on the window seat.  Sirius started pacing at the end of the bed.  

"Okay, well I asked you all here, well I asked three of you here, but it's okay that you're here too Draco," Sirius said, smiling at the blonde boy.  "I wanted to tell you something and I need your help."

"Anything you want," Harry said sincerely.

"Thanks Harry, but you haven't heard what it is yet," Sirius said cautiously.  "There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it.  Voldemort did not use the killing curse on your father, Harry.  He used a banishment curse."

Harry sat bolt upright and went as white as a sheet.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.  

"I don't know and that's why I need your help," Sirius said, watching Harry carefully.  "The curse was banned centuries ago and I need your help to research it so we can find out what happened to him."

"So, is it possible that he's still alive?" Ron asked, glancing between Harry and Sirius.

"Yes," Sirius said cautiously.

"What?" Harry finally choked out.  He looked panicked and extremely upset.  Sirius felt his worry for his godson increase exponentially.

"Harry-" Sirius started to say.

"My father could still be alive?" Harry said incredulously.  He stood up and glared accusingly around the room.  "How? What? I…He…I just can't deal with this right now."

Sirius watched helplessly as Harry ran out of the room.  Harry had taken this harder than he'd expected.  He should have waited until either he knew for a fact that James was dead or James was actually here at Hogwarts before Harry was informed.  Sirius had hardly seen Harry since he'd started school.  The young Gryffindor always seemed to be busy which meant that Sirius hadn't had much of a chance to talk to him and find out how he was dealing with the tragic events of the previous school year.

Ron stood up.  "I should go after him."

"No," Draco said, reaching out to place a restraining hand on Ron's arm.  "Let him be.  He'll get more comfort where he's going than you can give him."

"Where is he going?" Hermione asked, staring curiously at Draco.

"I…promised him I wouldn't tell," Draco said, glancing apologetically at them all.  Ron looked down at Draco's hand, still on his arm, and raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy.  Sirius was amused to see Draco blush as he removed his hand.  

"Just tell me this, is he going to see the person he's been writing to all summer?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded.  "Yes, but that's all I can tell you."

Sirius was shocked.  He'd been so sure that Harry was confiding in Draco.  So much for that theory, he thought ruefully. 

"So, who's going to join me at the library?" Hermione said perkily.

"What?" Ron asked, aghast.  "Why are you going to the library?"

"School just started," Draco chimed in with a grin.

"Sirius needs help researching the banishment curse," Hermione said as if this should have been obvious.

"Oh, well, uh," Ron started stuttering.

"Ron, I know you're busy training for the Quidditch try-outs," Sirius said understandingly.  "You don't have to help."

"And, uh, you know I'm training him," Draco said quickly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at both of them.  "Fine, I'll do it alone."

"I'll be there," Sirius told her.  "Of course, I'll have to be Padfoot.  But I'll keep you company."

"Thanks, Sirius," Hermione replied.  "We might as well start now, do you think?  There are a few hours until dinner."

"Sure," Sirius agreed, thinking that the sooner they started, the better.  "What are you guys going to do?"

Ron and Draco glanced at each other.  

"Wanna go flying?" Ron asked Draco.

"Sure," Draco said, smiling nonchalantly as he hopped off the bed.

*

Hermione was sitting at a round table in a deserted corner of the library.  The table was covered with huge old texts.  She'd had a brainwave on the way to the library and the pair had gone to visit Hagrid first and get a permission note so Hermione could search the Restricted Section.

The reason her corner of the library was deserted was because Hermione was unloading all her worries to a large black dog that was lying by her feet as she scanned the books for relevant information.  Even Madam Pince would occasionally look over as if worried for her sanity.  

Now, three hours and a dozen books later, Hermione's eyes were starting to protest being forced to read the small fancy script that most of the older texts favoured. 

"I realise that Harry went through an ordeal at the end of last year but really, his behaviour so far this year has been quite strange," Hermione was saying.  "He's out of bed at all hours.  He _always_ has the Marauders Map on him, and that reminds me, he still hasn't told us how he got it back after Moody took it.  Or at least, that fake Professor Moody, Crouch Junior."

Hermione gasped as she found banishment curses in the index of a book from the Restricted Section.  She flicked through the pages to find the right one and continued to talk softly.

"He's hiding something and that isn't like Harry.  He usually tells Ron everything, even if he feels that it's a boy thing so he can't tell me.  And now to find out that Draco knows who he's been writing to all summer.  Obviously someone from school since he went tearing out of your room to go see him," Hermione said before exclaiming happily when she found the correct page.  "Hmmm, let's see, banishment curses…here we are."  

**Banishment Curses**

**Ablegatio - Latin. [sending away , banishment].**

**Banishment curses are extremely complex and must only be attempted if the castor is confident in his ability to relocate matter.  Essentially, these curses cause a person's body to dematerialise and relocate in another place and sometimes, even another time.**

Hermione paused as she processed this information.

"This is quite strange," she commented to Sirius.  "It seems like it's kind of like forcing someone else to apparate.  I'll keep reading."  

**Unfortunately, unless the castor is proficient in the casting of these curses, the results can be unpleasant and unpredictable.  The banished person can end up anywhere in the world, most often not in the time or place intended.  **

"How on earth are we going to find him if he could be anywhere in the world?" Hermione wondered.

Padfoot whined unhappily.

**When a person's body is dematerialised, their soul and their magical essence is sent up into the cosmos and is returned back to earth in another body, frequently in the form of a newborn child.  Usually this curse is reversible with the simple incantation of 'Finite Incantatum'.  However, it is important to note that banishment jinx's require particular incantations specific to the person involved [see page 504].  **

"Well, at least that part is easy," Hermione said lightly.  "Once we actually find him that is."

**Unfortunately, there is currently no spell or charm to locate a banished person.  Research suggests that the very nature of this curse - to banish an unwanted person - negates the possibility of a location spell.  **

Hermione looked disappointed.  "Well maybe they found one later on.  There is an updated version of this book in the Restricted Section.  I'll go get that, perhaps someone found a location spell after the publication of _this_ version."

*

Padfoot watched Hermione disappear into the Restricted Section.  He rested his head on his paws and sighed.  They were so close.  They knew what the charm did and how to reverse it.  _Now_ they just needed to know where James was.  It had helped that Hermione knew the library like the back of her hand.  Sirius hadn't had to research anything since his seventh year at school, about eighteen years ago.

Sirius couldn't help worrying about Harry.  He'd known that Harry was having a tough time after Cedric's death and the rebirth of Voldemort, but Hermione had shown him that there was something more going on with his godson.  The secrecy was driving Sirius insane.  Why couldn't Harry tell him about this mystery person?  I'm an open-minded person, Sirius thought.  I can accept anything Harry could possibly tell me.  Next time I see him, I'll have to tell him that.

Hermione reappeared and sat down.  She flicked to the appropriate section and shouted triumphantly.  

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pince said as she hurried over to chastise Hermione.  "It's bad enough that you've brought an animal here but now to be yelling!  One more disturbance out of you and I'll throw you out."

"I'm sorry, Madam Pince, it won't happen again," Hermione said quickly.  She waited until the librarian had walked out of hearing range before she read what had gotten her so excited.

**Mere weeks before the publication of this volume, a location spell was discovered which will cause the castor to apparate directly to the side of the banished person. The incantation is 'Adduco' (Latin meaning to bring or lead to) which is immediately followed by the name of the banished person.**

Hermione was practically bouncing up and down on her seat.  Padfoot jumped to his feet and barked happily.

"That's it, Miss Granger!" Madam Pince said angrily.  "Take your dog and get out!"

Hermione grabbed her belongings and followed Padfoot out of the library, leaving behind a mess of books on the table.

*

Back in his room, Sirius could hardly contain his excitement.  Hermione hid a grin.  He looked like a child the night before Christmas.  

"I'll go get him now," Sirius said.  It was obvious that he couldn't wipe the grin from his face.  "Merlin, I hope he's still alive.  It would be utterly incredible if James could come back here."

"You can't go now," Hermione said, panicking slightly.  "At least tell Professor Dumbledore about this first."

"No, he's been gone fourteen years.  I can't wait any longer," Sirius said, reaching for James' wand.  "You tell Albus while I'm gone.  I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright, fine.  But just be careful," Hermione said before hugging him.  She knew that no matter what she said he'd already made up his mind and nothing could stop him from doing this.

"I will," he promised.  "Adduco James Potter."

Hermione stared at the empty space where Sirius had stood mere seconds ago.  

"Oh dear God, what have we done?" she said to herself.  Panicking completely now, she ran out of the room to find Dumbledore.

To Be Continued


	2. Finders Keepers

**The Sweetest Of Dreams**

_"Love is the sweetest of dreams, and the worst of nightmares."_

_A Midsummer Night's Dream, William Shakespeare_

**Chapter 02 – Finders Keepers**

"Potter," Severus said warily.

He glanced down the darkened corridor, checking for students who might find it strange that the Boy Who Lived was knocking on the door of the hated Potions Master.  Thankfully the corridor was devoid of life.  Only the Slytherins knew where Severus' chambers were but even they knew not to disturb him unless it the situation was absolutely dire.  It was Draco who had told Harry where to find Severus and the dark-haired boy had taken to spending most of his free time down in the dungeons with him.  

Severus didn't really mind, although he would never admit that, even under a threat of death.  At first he had been annoyed by the constant intrusion into his personal life, but now he found himself looking forward to Harry's visits.  On one level, it hadn't surprised him that they could talk about things as equals, things that Severus had never talked about with anyone before, not even Albus.  Harry had a maturity that belied his years and they were able to relate to each other on a level that no one else was able to reach.

"I need to talk to you," Harry said, staring up at him pleadingly.  "Please?"

Severus silently debated the wisdom of letting him in but quickly acquiesced as he took note of the distressed look in Harry's eyes.  Harry hurried past Severus into the Potions Master's modest living space.  Severus closed the door and turned to observe the restless teenager pace along the back of the couch.  Pointedly ignoring the ache emanating from the dark mark on his left wrist indicating that a Death Eater meeting was being called, he watched as Harry raked a hand through his hair and raised his eyes to meet Severus'.

"He might be alive," he finally said and Severus instantly knew the cause of all this anguish.  That bloody animagus had decided to inform Harry of his suspicions before he had even found out what had happened to Potter.  

"It is possible," he allowed, noting the surprise that filtered into Harry's expression as he realised that Severus knew _exactly _what he was talking about.  

"You know," he stated quietly, before walking around the couch to flop down on it.  

"I know," Severus agreed mildly as he strode over to sit down beside the younger wizard.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  There was no recrimination in the quietly reflective tone.

"I didn't feel it was my place to tell you," Severus said softly.  "Besides, I'd hoped that your godfather would wait until he actually knew what had happened before he told you."

It had been difficult, Severus mused.  Keeping this secret from Harry.  They'd been writing to each other all summer and Severus had grown accustomed to sharing things with the Gryffindor.  At first, Harry had written to him seeking information.  The kind of information only a dark wizard could provide.  Harry believed that the final battle would come down to him and he'd convinced Severus that he really ought to be as prepared as he possibly could be and that meant he had to have all the knowledge that he could – both light _and_ dark.  

Severus had grudgingly agreed with him but they'd started off slowly, with Severus teaching Harry the theory behind dark magic (since Harry couldn't cast spells while on holidays).  Soon, the letters had turned personal, with Harry asking about his experiences as a Death Eater and Harry sharing his own dark experiences – both with Voldemort _and_ the Dursley's.  Soon they'd found themselves firing off letters daily, confiding things that they'd never shared with anyone before.  Darkest fears, treasured dreams and haunting memories all found their way into their correspondence.  

A tentative friendship at the beginning was now strengthening into a deep bond between the pair.  So much so, that Harry apparently felt comfortable enough to come tearing down to Severus' chambers in the middle of the afternoon to discuss this rather disturbing news.  

"Hermione's probably going to help Sirius research the curse," Harry said, interrupting Severus reflection.  

"Then, no doubt, they'll have an answer soon," Severus replied dryly.

"What if he is alive?  What if he comes back?" Harry asked, his voice quavering.  "I don't think I know how to deal with that.  What would I say to him?"

Before Severus could formulate a reply, Harry continued, growing more distressed with each rhetorical question he asked.

"And if he _is_ alive, then where the hell has he been all my life?  Why did he leave me with the Dursley's?  Why didn't he want me?"

With that last question, his voice cracked and Severus acted on instinct, doing the only thing he could do – he gathered Harry into his arms and held him as the tears started to flow.  Severus knew that this was the first time Harry had allowed himself to cry since Cedric had died.  For some unknown reason, the Gryffindor felt he had to be strong for everyone else.  Privately, Severus blamed the wizarding world, which had placed responsibility for the ultimate defeat of Voldemort on the young man's shoulders.  It didn't matter that most of them out there knew more magic than the fifteen year old, they still believed that he would save them all.  And Harry's innate sense of duty and honour hardly helped matters.

Severus rubbed Harry's back soothingly and his sobs soon subsided into sniffles.  Harry lifted his head and wiped his eyes with his sleeve but did not move out of the circle of Severus' arms.

"I'm sorry, your shirt is all wet now," he said softly, smoothing Severus' black shirt down with his hand.

"It doesn't matter," Severus said roughly, trying to fight down the natural reaction his body was having to Harry's touch.  He's just a boy, he reminded himself angrily.

"Mmmm," Harry agreed non-committally.  His green eyes boring into Severus' black orbs.  No, definitely not a boy, Severus thought.  He's seen far too much to ever be a boy again.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Severus asked, noting the intensity of his gaze.

"It's just…I've been thinking," Harry said, biting his lower lip anxiously.  Severus found his eyes drawn to Harry's lips.  With effort, he dragged his gaze away from that mouth and focused on Harry's eyes.

"Oh Merlin help me, you've been thinking!" Severus said, teasing Harry playfully, hoping to lift the Gryffindor's mood.

"Why can't you be like this during class?" Harry asked petulantly.

Severus sighed heavily and rubbed his left forearm absently.  "You know I can't, Harry.  For the same reason why you can't be seen to come visit me.  Voldemort would kill me if he had reason to believe I was not his faithful spy."

"I know, and I'm sorry.  I just like you so much when I'm down here, talking to you," Harry admitted, his eyes shining brightly before his expression darkened.  "But then I go to Potions class and you're the same horrid Potions Master you've always been."

"Is this what you've been thinking about?" Severus asked, reminding Harry of his earlier statement.  "Because you know there's no easy answer."

"I know, and that's not what I've been thinking about," Harry replied gravely.  "Last year was a real wake up call for me.  Cedric, dead at 17.  Life is unpredictable.  It can end so suddenly."

"It can," Severus agreed.  He frowned, wondering where this morbid train of thought was leading.

"Life is short, so we really should make the most of it while we're here," Harry said, staring intently at the Potions Master.

"That's an admirable sentiment," Severus said warily.

"I mean, if I _am_ the one to battle Voldemort in the next year or two, then it makes sense for me to do what would make me happy in that time, since I may not live through that battle," Harry said, moving so he was straddling the older man.

"Yes," Severus agreed, a little startled to have the fifteen year old in his lap.  "You should be happy, Harry."

"Do you know what would make me happy?" Harry asked softly.  His green eyes stared hopefully at Severus.

Severus shook his head, suddenly unable to speak.

"You."

*

Sirius blinked as he apparated into a messy bedroom with sunlight streaming in the window.  He gazed around in wonder.  Posters of unmoving sports players adorned the pale blue walls.  Obviously, wherever he was, this was a muggle house.  An unmade single bed was pushed in a corner against the wall and the floor was littered with clothes, magazines and what appeared to be muggle sports equipment.  

"Who the hell are you?"

Sirius turned towards the voice and was startled to see a boy about Harry's age sitting at a desk holding a magazine.  Sirius' eyes widened in shock as he took in the appearance of the boy who was a slim, blue-eyed blonde.  Not the pale blonde of Draco, but the golden beach type of blonde that reminded Sirius of balmy summer evenings at Godric's Hollow.  He watched, wide-eyed, as the boy pulled his hand out of his pants.  He'd been wanking, Sirius suddenly realised.  He glanced at the magazine the boy was holding and was startled to see that it was full of pictures of half naked men.

"I asked you who the hell _are you?" the boy repeated, staring intently at Sirius.  His gaze swept up and down Sirius' body and his eyes gleamed appreciatively.  _

"Uh, I'm Sirius," he replied, a little disconcerted to be so blatantly checked out by a teenage boy.  Should I do the spell now? he wondered.

"I'm serious too, tell me who you are," the boy said.  He seemed a bit amused by now.

"Sirius is my name, like the star," Sirius said, grinning slightly.

The boy cocked his head to one side.  "My name's Andrew, but you can call me Andy.  How did you get in here, anyway?"

"Uh, magic?" Sirius said, holding out his wand for Andy to see.

Andy rolled his eyes.  "Nice stick."

Sirius laughed.  He might look different and he might not have any of James' memories, but this kid was James all over.  

"So, Andy, how old are you?" Sirius asked.

"Thirteen," Andy replied.  "I'll be Fourteen at the end of October."

"Where are we?" Sirius asked, knowing it was a weird question.

"Uh, Brighton," Andy said, staring up at Sirius like he'd gone mad.  "You know, south of London, on the coast, Brighton."

"Right.  What are you reading?" 

"You're nosy, aren't you?  It's a soccer magazine.  This Arsenal guy, Stathis Tavlaridis, is totally hot," Andy said, practically drooling over a photograph of a guy with no shirt on.

Sirius was a bit confused but he was also deeply amused by Andy's enthusiasm.  "What about girls?  Don't you think they're hot?"

"Oh, you're straight," Andy said, grinning at Sirius before he wrinkled his nose in disgust.  "Girls are…annoying.  I like guys better."

"I'm not straight," Sirius said.  "And you're right.  That guy _is_ hot."

"You're pretty hot, you know," Andy said cheekily.

Sirius grinned at him.  "Thanks."

"So why are you here?" Andy asked.  "I mean, you seem like a pretty cool guy and I don't think you're here to kill me or anything but I would like to know how you got in here without opening the door _or_ the window _and_ why you're here."

Sirius pretended to think for a moment as he subtly pointed his wand at Andy.  "Okay, that seems fair enough.  I'm here because Finite Incantatum."

Sirius shielded his eyes as a bright blue light filled the room.  When it had cleared, and spots had stopped dancing in front of his eyes, Sirius looked up and his breath caught in his throat.  James was standing before him.  

"James," Sirius whispered in awe.

The now thirty-five year old James Potter turned towards him.  His black hair was just as messy as it always had been but his brown eyes were full of confusion and anxiety.  He was still the same James Sirius had dreamed of seeing again, but somehow he'd aged during the years he'd been Andy.  

Sirius pulled his best friend into a hug.  He never thought he'd ever see James ever again.  He felt emotion well up in him and he couldn't contain the tears that suddenly overwhelmed him.  

"I missed you so much," he choked out. 

"Sirius?" James said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Sirius asked, pulling back from James so he could see his friend's eyes.  They were filled with bewilderment.

"I…I don't understand," James said uncertainly.  "I…"

"I'm sure it's really confusing.  Do you remember what happened?" Sirius asked.

"Um, I remember school.  I have a history essay about World War Two due tomorrow," James said with a slight groan.  

"Do you remember Lily?" Sirius asked, ignoring the comment about school.

"Lily?" James repeated tentatively.  He appeared to think for a moment.  "Red hair?  Very pretty?"

"That's her," Sirius said with a small smile.

"Harry!" James said suddenly, his eyes widening.

"Harry's at Hogwarts," Sirius replied, glad that James was remembering things on his own now.  Obviously, James' memories of nearly fourteen years as a muggle were more recent and more accessible, than his twenty-one years as a wizard.  Hopefully with time, he'll remember everything, Sirius thought.

"Hogwarts," James said wonderingly.  "I remember…Moony?"

"Moony's fine," Sirius said warmly.  "How do you feel, James?"

"I feel…strange.  All jumbled up sort of.  I know it doesn't make sense," James said despairingly.

"It doesn't have to make sense," Sirius said soothingly.  "Let's get you back to Hogwarts.  There are a lot people who are going to be very happy to see you."

Sirius raised his wand but James laid a hand on his outstretched arm. 

"Wait," he said before pulling Sirius back into a hug.  "I really missed you, Sirius.  I may not have had memories of you, but I always knew you were missing from my heart."

Sirius tightened his arms around James.  "Let's go," he whispered in James' ear.  He felt James nod his head and Sirius apparated both of them to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.  Unfortunately the location spell, which allowed Sirius to materialise direct from Hogwarts to James' side, wouldn't work in the reverse.

"Unless you want to explain your sudden reappearance in a world that believes you to be dead, I suggest you become Prongs," Sirius said quietly before stepping away from James to give them both some space to transform.

James looked startled.  "Prongs?"

It was Sirius' turn to be startled.  "Uh, well, we're animagus.  You're a stag and I'm a dog."

If anything, James appeared to be even more confused by this explanation.  Sirius was perplexed.  It was like he was trying to explain this to a muggle.  Well, he reminded himself, James _was_ practically a muggle, after living for fourteen years as one.

"Try to remember," he implored.  "When we were at school we used to transform into animals so we could keep Moony company during the full moon."

Sirius watched James' eyes close and his forehead furrow as he delved into his memory.  

"We kept Moony company during the full moon…because he's a werewolf?" James said wonderingly as he opened his eyes to stare at Sirius questioningly.  

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, grinning happily.  "Can you remember how to become Prongs?"

James closed his eyes again.  A minute later, Prongs was standing before him.  Sirius grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

He changed back into his human form and grinned back at Sirius.  It was like they were discovering the secret of the animagi transformation all over again, Sirius reflected.  

"Great.  Now we just have to change into our animagus form and head up to the castle," Sirius said.  "Do not change back into your human form until we are in my bedroom."

He transformed into Padfoot and stared expectantly up at James.  

James appeared confused again but he did as he was advised and Prongs and Padfoot were together again after so many years.  Padfoot barked happily and Prongs nuzzled the black dog with his nose.  The two animals bounded along the road, both revelling in the freedom of roaming the land together again.

*

Voldemort glared around at his followers, who were standing in a loose semi-circle in Lucius' dungeon.  They hadn't done anything to raise his ire, he just liked to keep them on their toes.  Unfortunately, this was not the entire contingent of his followers.  A number of them were students at Hogwarts and thus unable to attend this meeting.  Severus had sent his apologies, stating that he was required by Dumbledore to attend a meeting with some members of the Ministry of Magic.  

Voldemort was not impressed that his spy could not attend this very important meeting.  It was one more nail in Severus' coffin.  The Dark Lord had long suspected his spy of treachery but had been unable to prove it.  Not that he usually bothered with the formality of requiring evidence before he executed the traitor, but Severus was too well placed to be killed on a whim.  But perhaps he soon wouldn't be his only spy at Hogwarts. 

"Avery," he barked coldly.  

The slightly trembling Death Eater stepped forward from his place in the circle and bowed his head respectively.  "Yes, my Lord?"

"Is he in place?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort stared coolly at Avery as he casually paced forward until he was standing directly in front of the shorter man.

"And?"

"And he has been able to infiltrate the enemy."

"No one has challenged him?"

"No, my Lord."

Voldemort gazed appraisingly at Avery until a droplet of sweat slid down the Death Eater's brow and dripped from his nose.  Satisfied that the man was sufficiently fearful, he smiled, a twist of lips that only faintly resembled a smile.

"Good."  

Avery stepped back into his position and once more, Voldemort glared around at his followers.

"Where is our newest recruit?" he asked.  His eyes brightened as the newest Death Eater stepped forward.  Voldemort gazed appraisingly at the Weasley boy.  He stood proud and tall before the Dark Lord.  He didn't cower like Wormtail or tremble like Avery.  He was strong.  He was unafraid.  Or at least, if he _was afraid, he didn't show it.  He met Voldemort's assessing glance and managed to maintain eye contact when many Death Eaters couldn't._

A Weasley in his ranks of loyal followers was something that Voldemort had salivated over.  To have one of a family who were so deeply entrenched in the Order of the Phoenix would be a mighty blow to Dumbledore and the light side.

But as much as he wanted this, it all seemed a little too convenient to Voldemort.  When one of the lower ranking Death Eaters had brought the Weasley boy to the meeting a week ago he had been sceptical.  But the redhead had insisted that he truly believed in the cause and wanted to work towards achieving their shared goals.  

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.  "What news do you bring from Dumbledore?"

"I have some very disturbing news, my Lord."

A single eyebrow rose.

"Apparently Severus Snape is not as loyal as we once thought."

"Weasley," Voldemort said silkily.  "What have I told you about imparting important information?"

His newest spy seemed to realise that this was a rhetorical question intended to stop him from drawing the moment out as he quickly answered.  "Severus Snape is a traitor.  He has been spying on us for Dumbledore."

"Well, well, well," Voldemort said, his eyes narrowing.  Here is the proof I needed that Severus has betrayed me, he thought angrily.  He's just lucky that he couldn't make it to this meeting or he would be a dead man.  It now seemed most likely that Weasley _was spying for Dumbledore.  After all, how very convenient it was for him to suddenly discover that Snape is a spy.  Revealing that information now, right when Voldemort was questioning Snape's loyalty, was a useful way for him to raise his profile from the lower ranks of the Death Eaters but hardly subtle._

"Say nothing of this to the professor," Voldemort instructed his followers grimly as he strode around the circle, staring each of his Death Eaters directly in the eye.  "He will be dealt with at our next meeting."

That is, if he shows up, Voldemort thought angrily.  If, in fact, he was correct that Weasley had revealed Snape as a spy to ensure his own place among the Death Eaters, then Snape had probably been warned in advance and would not be attending anymore meetings.  

Voldemort wheeled around to stare at his new spy.  "I would like all of you to take note.  This is Mister Weasley's first meeting with us since his initiation.  Already, he has contributed more to our cause than any of you have since my resurrection."

He glared around at the rest of his Death Eaters.  "I hope you will all try to rectify this by our next meeting or you _will_ suffer the consequences."

The Death Eaters each met his gaze with varying degrees of fear and determination not to be the one to let the Dark Lord down at the next meeting.  

"However, Weasley, I must admit that I find it curious that you have suddenly been able to prove what we have been trying to confirm for a long time now.  There is only one way you would have access to that type of information," Voldemort said, taking full advantage of the younger wizard's confusion.  "You are spying for Dumbledore, are you not?"

The boy raised panicked eyes to meet Voldemort's calm crimson ones.  "No.  I swear I'm not.  I'm loyal only to you, my Lord."

Voldemort toyed with his wand, enjoying the way Weasley's wide fearful eyes followed every movement the wand made.  "I'm not entirely sure you're being truthful.  Perhaps a little persuasion is in order."

Voldemort closed the gap between them until only a few feet of space remained and pointed his wand directly at the redhead's heart.

"_Crucio."_

*

When Ron and Draco left Sirius' rooms and headed down to the Quidditch pitch, they resumed their argument almost as soon as the door closed behind them.  Draco actually enjoyed arguing with Ron.  The redhead was so passionate about Quidditch that he managed to forget that it was _Malfoy_ he was arguing with and instead he would engage in rather animated discussions of the game with _Draco_.  It didn't bother Draco that Ron was obviously making a distinction between Malfoy, the boy who had tormented him for so many years, and Draco, the boy he was getting to know and might actually like.  He was doing the same thing (drawing a line between the Weasel and Ron), although he was actually conscious of it, whereas he was fairly certain that Ron was unaware that he was doing it.  

"I can't believe you're in favour of capping the salaries of Quidditch players," Draco exclaimed incredulously.  

"It's just not fair that one team can afford to pay millions of galleons for their players but the others can't," Ron said heatedly.

"Hey, if the other teams would lift their profiles a little, they could attract the sponsorship to be able to pay higher salaries and thus afford more talented players," Draco said lightly as they walked out of the Entrance Hall and started to cross the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Ron!  Hey, Ron! Wait up," 

Draco and Ron turned towards the voice shrieking Ron's name and saw Colin Creevey tearing after them across the grass.

"Have you seen Ginny today?" he asked, panting like a small yapping dog trying to get its breath back.  He blushed as he added, "We were supposed to meet at the Astronomy Tower this afternoon."

"I don't think I've seen her," Ron said, wrinkling his brow in concentration.  "Not since breakfast.  She was talking about going to the owlery sometime to send a letter to mum though."

"Okay, I'll try there.  Thanks Ron!"  Colin called out.  Draco watched the young Gryffindor race off towards the owlery.  

"What would he and Gin be doing in the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the afternoon?" Ron said wonderingly.

Draco snorted.  "Well, I guess that answers my question about you and Hermione, then."

"What?" Ron asked.  He stopped walking and glanced curiously at Draco.  'What question about me and Hermione?"

"You _know," Draco said, thinking that the redhead knew exactly what he was talking about.  The blank look on Ron's face told a different story.  "The whole school thinks you two are together," Draco explained._

"What?  Don't be bloody ridiculous.  She's with Krum," Ron replied dismissively.  

"Yeah, well, that's what they're saying," Draco replied, privately wondering if Ron was really as naïve as he made himself out to be.  Surely the redhead had to know why the Astronomy Tower was a popular destination for couples, what with five brothers who'd been at Hogwarts before him.

Ron was silent for a moment before replying.  "You know, you were right before."

"Can I have that in writing?" Draco asked teasingly, grinning at up at the taller boy.

"Sure," Ron replied, grinning back at him.  "I have no problem admitting that you were right…once."

"Once?" Draco sputtered.  "Try _always_."

Ron snorted.

"So what was I right about anyway?" Draco asked, eyeing the redhead curiously.

"We're never going to agree about anything to do with Quidditch so we should just agree to disagree," Ron explained.

"I can live with that," Draco said mildly.  

"Of course, that doesn't mean we can't discuss things every now and again," Ron said with a twinkle in his eye.

By this time, they had reached the broom shed.  Draco automatically plucked his Nimbus 2001 from its shelf and watched Ron rummage around for his Shooting Star.  The redhead was bending over in front of him, attempting to pull his broom out of a pile of Comet 260's.  Draco's eyes swept over Ron's bent form, lingering on his behind.  He suddenly snapped his gaze away as he realised what he was doing.  Had he really been ogling the Weasel's arse? he wondered.  Ron, Ron's arse, not the Weasel, he reminded himself firmly.  Then groaned inwardly as he realised his gaze was once again trained on the very part he was trying to ignore.

Ron finally got his broom free and straightened up.  Draco's eyes immediately snapped up and he started fiddling with his broom, hoping desperately that Ron hadn't noticed where he'd been staring.

"Can you see the Quaffle?" Ron asked, glancing around the small shed.

"Uh, I think it's up there," Draco said, pointing to a shelf beyond his reach.  Ron, who was almost a foot taller than Draco, handed him his broom and reached up for the ball.  Draco looked at the two brooms in his hands.  One was sleek, sophisticated and very fast.  The other was rough, shabby and deplorably slow.  Considering that most of the students at Hogwarts had newer brooms than the Shooting Star, it was safe to say that Ron would quite possibly be outclassed at the Gryffindor trials next week.  Sure, the redhead was a natural keeper, from what Draco had seen when they'd practiced together earlier that week, but newer technology meant that the Shooting Star just couldn't keep up with the newer brooms.  Draco bit his lip as he contemplated allowing Ron to use his prized Nimbus 2001.  It would be a nice gesture, he supposed.  Might even convince him that I'm not the big bad dragon he thinks I am.  Bribery – works every time, he thought with a smirk which smoothly became a sweetly innocent smile as Ron tucked the Quaffle under his arm and reached out for his broom.

"Here, you use my broom," Draco said, holding his Nimbus 2001 out to Ron.  "You can use it in the trials too."

"What?" Ron seemed baffled by this offer.  

"Well, none of those other Gryffindors trying out will have a broom as good as this," Draco said, before realising that Ron could take offence to his glib comment.  "Not that I think you need a good broom to get the position.  I mean, you're a good player in your own right."

"Thanks," Ron said, smiling down at the blonde as he accepted the loan of the broom.

"Come on, short arse, let's go play," Ron said, punching Draco playfully on the arm.

"Ow, watch it," Draco snapped, rubbing his arm.  He glared at Ron and stalked out of the shed.  His arm was still sore from where his father had gripped him tightly and shaken him like a rag doll after he'd refused to join the Dark Lord.  No, don't think about it, Draco instructed himself firmly.  It's in the past, he can't hurt you now.

"Hey, I didn't hit you _that_ hard, you pansy," Ron retorted, slamming the shed door shut behind him as he hurried after the blonde.

"Fuck off, Ron," Draco said irritably, still holding his arm.  Ignoring the dull ache that had settled in his shoulder, he mounted the Shooting Star and took off into the sky.  Nothing ever seemed so bad when he was flying, and today was no exception, even if he _was flying on a crap broom.  He flew around the pitch revelling in the freedom of being in the air.  There was nothing else like it in the world.  He saw Ron take off and loop around for a few minutes before he hovered in front of the goal posts, obviously hoping that Draco wasn't pissed enough that he would refuse to help him train.  _

Draco slowed down and leisurely flew towards Ron.  As he neared the goal posts, Ron lobbed the Quaffle at him, which Draco caught deftly.  

"I'm sorry I hit you," Ron said suddenly.  

Draco's eyes narrowed as he observed Ron.  The Gryffindor actually looked genuinely apologetic.  

"I guess I just don't know my own strength," Ron continued when Draco didn't reply.

"It's not your fault," Draco conceded.  "Normally it wouldn't have hurt at all."

"Normally?" 

Draco ignored the tentative question as he took advantage of Ron's distraction.  He threw the ball through the lowest of the three hoops.  It sailed through before Ron had even realised that the ball had left Draco's hands.

"And that is why you are always, _always_, on your guard," Draco called out as he flew after the Quaffle.

Draco scored a second time while Ron just stared at him blankly.  After retrieving the Quaffle a second time, Draco flew over to Ron so he was hovering right in front of the Gryffindor, about five feet away.  Draco raised the ball, aimed and hit Ron squarely on the nose.

Blood spurted out and Ron finally snapped into action, holding his nose while glaring angrily at Draco.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

Draco was unrepentant.  "You were sitting on my broom like a zombie.  I had to do _something_ to wake you up."

"You didn't have to break my nose!" Ron said indignantly.

"Is it really broken?" Draco asked sceptically.

"Yes," Ron snapped, directing the broom to the ground with one hand.  Draco flew after him.  They both landed and Draco took the Nimbus from him and threw both brooms in the shed.  The Quaffle lay forgotten on the pitch below the goal posts.  Draco hurried to keep up with the taller boy.

"I'm sorry, Ron.  I didn't mean to break your nose," he said, hoping that Ron would forgive him.  He was new to this friend thing, but it seemed to him that Ron, Harry and Hermione spent most of their time apologising to each other for one thing or another.  He didn't want to lose his friend so soon after Ron had finally seemed to accept him and he thought that this was probably big enough to warrant an apology, even if his mouth did feel strange forming those words.

Ron didn't reply, but that could have been because of the blood pouring down his face, over his tightly closed mouth.

*

When Prongs and Padfoot reached the Order tower, Sirius transformed long enough to give the password before transforming back into Padfoot.  He led Prongs up into his room in the tower and both became human again.  

The two men flopped back on Sirius' bed and grinned at each other.

"I haven't had that much fun in years," Sirius said brightly.

"Tell me what's been happening," James said earnestly, turning on his side.  "As I saw all our old haunts, more memories came back to me.  And why do you have to be Padfoot to travel through the castle?"

Sirius felt uncomfortable with this line of questioning and tried to change the subject.  "So what was it like, being a muggle?"

James leaned up on one elbow and stared intently down at Sirius.  "Tell me, Siri."

"I haven't been called that in years," Sirius said, smiling at James.  

"Tell me!" James said threateningly, however the sparkle in his eyes betrayed him.

"Fine," Sirius said exasperatedly, knowing James wouldn't stop interrogating him until he knew everything.  "I'm a wanted criminal."

James laughed.  "Oh come on, Sirius.  You'll have to do better than that before you can get one over on me.  I'm not gullible like Peter."

Sirius scowled at the mention of Pettigrew's name.  "I'm not kidding here.  Ask anyone.  I'm a convicted murderer."

James looked horrified.  "How in Merlin's name did that happen?  Who would be stupid enough to think that _you_ would kill someone?"

Sirius was gratified to hear James' faith in his innocence even when he didn't know all the details.  That was the beauty of best friends, they didn't need the details to believe in you.

"Remember when I convinced you to use Peter as your Secret Keeper?" Sirius asked, trying desperately to keep his voice even.

James nodded as he stared down at Sirius with trusting eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't have listened to me," Sirius said, feeling angry at himself yet again.  "_He_ was the traitor."

"What?" James said incredulously.  "Wormtail wouldn't–" 

"He did," Sirius interrupted firmly.  "He told Voldemort where to find you and then when I chased after him, he cut off his finger and then caused an explosion.  Killed quite a few muggles.  He turned into the rat he is and escaped.  The Aurors found his finger and assumed he'd died in the explosion that caused the buildings to collapse.  I was arrested because he made it seem like_ I _caused the explosion that killed all those muggles."

"Oh Merlin, Sirius.  I'm so sorry," James said compassionately.  Sirius felt him wrap an arm around his chest, but he was staring up at the canopy above his bed, his eyes blinded by tears.  James snuggled up against him, giving him comfort.  Sirius felt vaguely like it should be the other way around, but he couldn't change it now.  He extracted his arm from under James and wrapped both his arms around his best friend's shoulders.

"But they found out what Wormtail had done, right?" James said hopefully.

"No," Sirius said bleakly.  James' arm tightened around him.  "I spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit.  Not to mention, everyone thought _I _was your Secret Keeper, so I was condemned for your death as well."

"But they let you go, right?" James asked confidently.

"No.  I escaped.  About two years ago now.  Harry was in his third year here and I saw a photo in the Daily Prophet of Harry's best friend Ron Weasley.  He had a rat on his shoulder.  A rat with a finger missing on his paw.  I knew it was Wormtail and that he was in the perfect position to harm Harry so I escaped.  I've never been so glad that we became Animagi in my life.  As Padfoot I was able to swim off the island and travel to Hogwarts.  I'm still on the run, that's why I'm always Padfoot unless I'm in this tower."

"Merlin, Sirius.  I just can't believe you survived all that," James said in awe.  "Well, actually, I can.  You always were the strongest one of all of us."

Sirius laughed bitterly.  "I don't know about that.  When Voldemort came after your family, you were stronger than I've ever seen you."

"Speaking of my family, how is Lily?" James asked, raising his head to gaze up at Sirius.

"I'm sorry, Jamie," Sirius said sadly.  "She was killed, that night, by Voldemort."

James stared at him in shock for a moment before he buried his head against Sirius' shoulder and cried softly.  Sirius held him tightly against him and murmured soothingly.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on the warm weight lying against him.  James felt so good in his arms.  So right.

Merlin, Sirius, how sick are you, he chided himself, here is your best friend mourning the death of his wife and you're thinking about how good his body feels against yours.  With tremendous effort, Sirius pushed away his feelings, knowing they were wrong at this time.  Besides, James is straight, Sirius reminded himself, no matter what _Andy_ may have said.

"Jamie?" Sirius asked tentatively, when James had stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," James said, sniffling slightly.  "I just can't believe she's really gone.  She was the most beautiful, most amazing woman I've ever known.  I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Sirius tightened his arms around James for a moment in a silent show of support.  "I know but Harry is still alive and he needs you now more than ever."

"Why?" James whispered.  

"Voldemort has returned," Sirius said gravely.

"Where did he go?" James asked, looking up at Sirius with confused eyes.

"Oh, right, you don't know," Sirius said, feeling stupid.  "Well, basically when Voldemort tried to kill Harry on the night that he banished you, the spell rebounded and hit Voldemort, causing him to become a spirit or something.  I don't really know.  Anyway, at the end of the last school year, Voldemort managed to get Harry to his family's graveyard and Wormtail helped him brew a potion that would give him his body back.  He used a bone from Voldemort's father, Wormtail's hand and Harry's blood.  Harry had to duel with him before he could get back here to Hogwarts.  Oh and one of the students here was killed right in front of Harry.  He blames himself for Cedric's death."

"Information overload," James said, shaking his head.  "My son has been through all that?"

"All that and more, unfortunately," Sirius said regretfully.  "But this has really hit him hard.  Apparently he's been writing to someone here at Hogwarts who has helped him through this, but I'm sure he'd love to talk to his dad about it all.  He's pretty mixed up."

A knock sounded at the door and the two men sat up on the bed.  James wiped his eyes quickly.

"Come in," Sirius called out.

The door opened to reveal Albus, with Hermione hovering behind him.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay," she said with obvious relief.  "I'm sorry Sirius, but I had to tell Professor Dumbledore.  If something had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself."

"It's okay," Sirius said with a smile.  "I said you could tell Albus while I was gone."

Albus was staring at James in wonder.  "James, my dear boy, it is wonderful to see you again."

James stood up to shake his hand.  "Albus.  It's good to be back, even if so many terrible things have happened in my absence."

"Regrettably, yes, terrible things have occurred," Albus agreed.  "But we are stronger people because of it."

"I need to contact my family in Brighton," James said.  "They've probably noticed I'm missing by now."

"I'm sorry, James, but that isn't possible," Albus said apologetically.

"What?  Why not?" James asked.

"You cannot live two lives, James.  It is unfortunate that the family you have known for the past fourteen years will eventually think you are dead, but there is no other way around it," Dumbledore said sadly.

"What?  No, they can't think I'm dead.  I…" James started to sound panicked.  "You don't understand, they'll be so upset.  I'm their only son.  Can't I just-"

"And say what, dear boy?  I'm actually a thirty-five year old wizard who was temporarily in a fourteen-year-olds body?  I'm sorry, but this is how it must be," Albus said.  "I must go now.  I have a meeting with the some contacts from the Ministry.  I will see you all at the Order meeting tomorrow."

Albus left the three of them alone.  

"Hermione, will you go and get Harry for us?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," she said, grinning at them both.  "He's probably with Ron and Draco, do you mind if they tag along too or do you just want Harry?"

"Might as well have them all to start with, then you and I could take the other two away and Harry and James can have some father/son bonding time," Sirius said, grinning at her.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Hermione said.  "By the way, Mr Potter, I'm Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends."

"Call me James," he said, holding out his hand to shake hers.  They smiled at each other and then Hermione left to find the boys.

*

Voldemort watched with deep satisfaction at the Weasley boy writhing on the ground, screaming in agony.  The Death Eaters surrounding the pair of them shifted uncomfortably in their positions around the circle.  None of them liked to be reminded of the punishment for non-compliance or betrayal.  The Dark Lord felt that this was an apt time to jog their memories.  Some of them were getting a little too complacent.  

With an almost lazy wave of his wand, Voldemort cancelled the spell.  Weasley lay sprawled on the ground at the Dark Lord's feet, breathing hard and trying to catch his breath.

Voldemort crouched down by the redhead, to really drive home the point.  "No one ever betrays me and lives to tell the tale."  A thin pale finger traced an invisible line down the exhausted redhead's cheek before he straightened up, aimed his wand and cast the cruciatus curse again.

The newest Death Eater screamed again as the curse ripped through his body.  Voldemort smiled cruelly, taking morbid delight in the performance before him.  Weasley's body contorted as he battled with the crippling pain.  The Dark Lord chuckled.  Really, this was far too easy.  The Weasley boy wasn't even trying to fight back.  That was the trouble with young wizards these days, Voldemort mused.  They had no stamina, no strength of mind.  

With another wave of his wand, the curse was lifted and the redhead was once again left to catch his breath.

"I want all of you to witness what becomes of traitors," Voldemort said, glaring pointedly at every man in the room.  "If you _ever decide to betray me, this is your fate."_

Voldemort turned back to his prey.  The younger man had managed to get to his feet.  He stood, swaying slightly, before Voldemort.  His normally warm brown eyes glazed as he tried to focus on the room around him.  Voldemort glared at him malevolently.  It really had been too good to be true – a Weasley in the Death Eaters.  He raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra."

The redhead's lifeless body fell to the floor with a dull thump and a sharp crack as his skull fractured as it hit the hard stone floor.  Voldemort gave him one last contemptuous glare and turned back to the group.

"Avery, check on the girl.  It would not do for her to die."  Voldemort then dismissed them all with a wave of his hand but signalled for one of them to remain.

"Lucius, what is happening at the Ministry?" Voldemort asked, once the room was empty save for the two of them.  They both ignored the corpse in their midst as they came to stand near each other and discuss their plan.  

Lucius met his gaze easily, his grey eyes reflecting a respect that Voldemort knew to be transient.  "It is as we suspected, my Lord.  Fudge will not seek another term as Minister of Magic.  He feels it is damaging his health to be in so stressful a position in these increasingly dark times."

Voldemort's lip curled in what could faintly be considered a satisfied smirk.  "Excellent.  Then we can proceed as planned.  Have Fudge endorse your candidacy only after Dumbledore has played his hand."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius murmured, bowing his head only slightly.  

"Keep me informed," Voldemort instructed.  As he walked towards the door, he stepped over the recently deceased Weasley.  "And send this corpse to Dumbledore.  I want him to see what becomes of his spies."

*

Severus was startled to hear Harry quietly declare that he, _Severus Snape_, would make him happy.  He was even more startled when Harry pressed his lips against his in an inexperienced kiss.  Severus' arms slid convulsively around the boy's back but his mouth was frozen as Harry moved his lips hesitantly over his.  

This was wrong, he thought.  Harry's underage _and_ he's a student.  But he does have a point.  Life could be precarious – for the spy and the Boy Who Lived.  Either of them could potentially die at any moment.  Severus knew that this reasoning was flimsy but it quietened the little voice inside of him that was protesting.  This is so…good, Severus thought with a moan as he gathered Harry closer to him and started kissing him back.  Severus opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against Harry's still closed lips.  

_I'm going to hell.  _

The thought came unbidden into Severus' mind as his tongue plunged into Harry's hot, welcoming mouth.  Harry's moan reverberated in Severus' mouth as he wound his arms around Severus' neck and rubbed his chest against the older man's torso.  It was several long, heated moments later that Severus had the presence of mind to remember that he had a problem with this current arrangement.  He reached back and grasped Harry's wrists firmly and pulled them down between their bodies as he wrenched his mouth away from Harry's.  They were both gasping for breath and Harry's eyes were bright with desire.

"We can't do this," Severus said, a touch regretfully.  

"But-" Harry started to protest but Severus stopped him by raising Harry's hands, still clasped in his, and kissing his fingers.  

"I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore in five minutes," Severus said.

"We can do a lot in five minutes," Harry said with a suggestive smirk.

"We could," Severus agreed, before pushing Harry onto the floor and standing up.  "But we can do a lot more tonight.  Meet me in the potions classroom after dinner."

"The classroom?" Harry asked, gazing up in bewilderment at the Potions Master.

"Where else would we conduct your extracurricular activities, Mister Potter?" Severus said, holding out his hand.  Harry grinned as he grabbed hold of it and Severus pulled him up to his feet and led him over to the door.

"About your father," Severus said softly, staring down at Harry.  He was loathe to say what he was about to say, but he knew how much family meant to Harry.  It was for the same reason as he'd helped Black by speaking to Lucius.  He wanted Harry to be happy.  It seemed to Severus that there was something not quite right in a world without Harry's excited grin and sparkling eyes.  He reached out to brush his knuckles along Harry's cheek.  "He was a good man.  He wouldn't have abandoned you without good reason.  If you get the chance, hear him out."

Harry nodded mutely, looking a little shocked that he could say something that thoughtful about his father, who Severus had always hated, along with his godfather.   Severus pulled him close long enough for a quick kiss before tossing him out into the hallway.

*

Madam Pomfrey was not impressed when Draco and Ron walked into the hospital wing.  Draco could tell by the way she pursed her lips and glared suspiciously at him that she thought they'd been fighting.  Can't really blame her for that assumption, Draco thought wryly.  It wouldn't be the first time one of them had ended up in the Hospital Wing after an altercation with the other.

Ron's nose had, in fact, been broken, and after she'd cleaned away the blood, Madam Pomfrey reset it and placed some sticking plaster over the top of Ron's nose.  The plaster had magic embedded in it, which would gradually seep into Ron's nose and mend the break.  

It was after they left the hospital wing, that they came across Harry, walking up the stairs out of the dungeon.  Draco's sharp eyes noted that Harry looked happier than he had in Sirius' room.  Actually, Draco smirked; he looks happier than I think I've ever seen him.

"Harry, what were you doing down there?" Ron asked, sounding a little nasal.

"Ron," Harry looked startled to see him and glanced quickly at Draco, who gestured for them all to keep walking while they talked.  "What happened to your nose?"

"This git broke it," Ron said, nudging Draco.  

"What?  You two haven't been fighting, have you?" Harry asked, looking concerned.  Draco fought the urge to laugh.  At that moment, Harry had sounded just like Hermione.

"No not really," Draco replied and launched into a very long-winded version of what had happened, with Ron adding comments here and there.  By the end of the tale, Ron had completely forgotten to ask Harry where he'd been, which had been Draco's intention all along.

"Harry!"

The three boys turned around to see Hermione running down the corridor towards them.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her.  They watched her skid to a stop in front of them and clutch the wall as she fought to get her breath back.  

"Sirius wants to see you," she said.  "All of you."

Harry seemed a bit apprehensive.  "What does he want?"

"I don't know," Hermione said evasively.  Draco wondered if it had something to do with Harry's dad, since that was the last thing Sirius had discussed with them.  Harry seemed to suspect something similar, as he had paled dramatically, just like he had when Sirius had made his announcement earlier.

"Well, let's go then," Harry said, a tad reluctantly.  The four of them set off for the Order tower.  

Hermione peered anxiously up at Ron.  "What happened to your nose, Ron?"

Draco heard Ron sigh dramatically and decided to catch up to Harry who was several strides ahead of them.  He left Ron and Hermione to follow along behind, Ron recounting an overly exaggerated version of how he was injured, prompting Hermione to fuss over him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Draco asked him softly as he caught up to the Gryffindor seeker.

"Fine," Harry replied curtly.  

"Did you see Professor Snape?"

"I did."

Draco was silent.  Harry's terse replies made it very clear that he wasn't about to confide in the Slytherin any time soon.  Well, that was only to be expected, Draco thought, pushing away the hurt he felt with that thought.  Harry might have accepted him on their side, but he would never consider Draco to be as good a friend as Ron and Hermione.

*

Once Hermione had left the room, Sirius turned to James.  "There's something else you should know."

"Merlin, what now?" James asked, walking over to gaze out the window.

"Hermione told me that Harry's been sneaking around the castle at all hours of the night and he's been pretty protective of the Marauders Map, as if he's afraid for anyone to see who he's been meeting.  It's probably this person he's been writing to over the past few months," Sirius said.

"It  sounds like he's pretty emotionally fragile," James commented.

"He is," Sirius agreed.  "But at least this mystery person seems to be able to help him, otherwise I'd be worrying a lot more than I already am.  I'll have to thank him, whenever I find out who he is."

"Me too," James agreed.

"Nervous?" Sirius asked knowingly.

"Yes," James admitted.  "I don't know my own son.  Do you have any idea how weird that feels?"

"Actually I do," Sirius said, coming to stand beside James.  "I felt the same way two years ago when I realised that I didn't know my own godson.  I still feel that way actually, as I've had to be on the run and I couldn't spend much time with him."

"Who has he been living with?" James asked, as if suddenly realising that if Sirius had been in Azkaban, then Harry's godfather couldn't have been raising him like they had planned.

"Lily's sister Petunia and her family," Sirius said with a low growl.

"What?" James said, appalled.  "But they hate witches and wizards."

"I know," Sirius said darkly.

"But-" James was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door again.

"Come in," Sirius said, reaching out to quickly squeeze James' hand supportively before he moved to sit on the edge of his bed.  

Four teenagers entered the room.  Hermione crossed the room to sit on the bed beside Sirius, having already met James.  Draco and Ron entered the room but hung back to one side.  Harry appeared to have frozen just inside the doorway as soon as his eyes had landed on his father.

"Perhaps we should leave now," Sirius said, noting that James had frozen at the same instant as Harry.  "We'll be in the common room if you need us.  Come on, guys."

Sirius ushered Draco, Ron and Hermione out of the room and closed the door softly behind him.  

*

James stared in wonder at his son.  Apart from the eyes and that scar, he looked just like James used to when he was Harry's age.  But those eyes, oh, they were all Lily.  

Harry took a tentative step forward, which propelled James out of his stupor and he moved forward to pull his son into his arms.  Harry's arms snaked out around him and he clung to his father.  They both cried – for time lost, for the loss of a wife and mother and joy at having found each other again.

James pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, feeling his swell with pride at the young man his baby boy had become.  "I love you, Harry.  I've always loved you."

"Where were you?" Harry choked out.  

James felt his heart break at the anguished question.  "I was in Brighton, living as a muggle boy."

"A boy?" Harry asked, pulling away far enough to stare at his father in bewilderment.

"When Sirius found me, I was thirteen years old, almost fourteen," he explained.  "I didn't remember any of this.  It was only after he cast the spell to change me back that I actually remembered anything.  Even now, a lot of my past is fuzzy."

"Do you remember me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Oh son, yes of course I do," James said, directing Harry over to the bed, which they both sat down on.  "And I always knew you were out there, I just didn't know who you were.  I know that doesn't make sense but I could feel in my heart that someone was missing, just like I knew Sirius was missing but I didn't know it was him."

Harry seemed to be appeased by this.  "I'm glad you're here now anyway, even if you did have to be gone for so long."

"Me too," James said.  "I'd really like to get to know you, if you'll let me."

"I'd like that too," Harry replied, sounding subdued.

"So how has school been going?  Do you have a girlfriend?" James asked curiously.

"Ah, no," Harry replied, looking cagey.  "I don't have a girlfriend."

"How about a boyfriend?" James asked, thinking of his own interest in boys.  Men, he reminded himself firmly.  It is now _illegal_ to have thoughts like that about boys.

Harry blushed and studied the floor with a dedication that Hermione would have preferred he devoted to his schoolwork.

"Ah, so it is a boy," James said, smiling warmly at his son.  

Harry looked warily at James as he protested.  "It's not a boy."

"It's alright if it is," James said, trying to reassure his son.  "It won't change the fact that you're my son and I love you."

"He's a bit older than me," Harry said hesitantly, biting his lip.  

"Last June, I asked a guy at school who was two years older than me, to be my boyfriend.  He turned me down flat.  I was crushed," James said, grinning at the memory, which wasn't so bad now, in retrospect.

"You asked a guy out?" Harry asked incredulously.  "But what about mum?"

James felt uncomfortable with the mention of Lily.  "Harry, how much do you know about what happened to me?"

Harry shrugged.  "Not much.  Sirius just said that you were hit with a banishment curse."

"Do you know what the banishment curse did to me?"

"No.  Hermione was going to help Sirius research it and I went to talk to Sssomeone," 

James proceeded to explain how the banishment curse worked and a bit about his life as Andy.  Harry sat in stunned silence for the entire explanation.

"So, you've kind of had two lives," Harry said finally.  "One as a straight man and one as a gay boy."

"Actually, no," James replied, making sure Harry knew he was completely serious about this.  "The gender of the person doesn't matter to me.  What really matters is the feelings and chemistry between the two people."

"So you loved mum?"

"Of course I did," James said, horrified that Harry even had to ask.  "I adored your mother.  And believe me, we were very attracted to each other.  Just because I am attracted to men, doesn't mean I am any less attracted to women."

Harry took a deep breath.  "O-kay, that's way more than I needed to know about my father's love life."

"Look, Harry, the point of my telling you this is to reassure you that I don't care who it is that you were with today.  All I care about is your happiness," James said resolutely.

Harry still looked highly sceptical.

"I mean it," James insisted.  

"Even if I told you I was with Severus Snape?"

*

Sirius, Ron, Draco and Hermione walked silently down the stairs to the Order common room.  Sirius was not surprised when Ron instantly claimed a seat at a table already set up with a chessboard.  

"Who is brave enough to challenge me?" he asked brightly.  "Hermione?"

"God, no," she replied, grinning at him as she sat down on the couch.  "I've lost enough to you this week, we don't need to add another game to that total."

"Sirius?" Ron asked, staring up at the older man with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, Ron," Sirius said, shaking his head.  "I couldn't concentrate on chess right now."

Ron looked disappointed.  Sirius sat down in an armchair opposite Hermione and watched with mild amusement as Draco edged into the seat opposite Ron.

Ron grunted.  "I suppose you'll have to do then."

"You know, I don't _have_ to play, Weasley," Draco snapped.  "I'll just go then, shall I?"

"Sit down," Ron said, waving him back into his seat as he heaved a sigh.  "And I thought we were on a first name basis now."

"I thought we were too until you decided to blame me for your little accident," Draco replied haughtily.

Sirius tuned out their bickering as Ron launched into a heated reply, and turned to Hermione.

"How do you think they're doing up there?  Do you think I should go check on them?"

"They'll be fine, Sirius," Hermione said, looking amused.  "They _are _father and son.  I'm sure they'll work it out."

"Mmmm," Sirius agreed, although he kept glancing at the stairs with a concerned frown.

"Oh, Hermione, I was just going to look for you," Bill said, as he entered the common room from the Command Centre stairwell.  "This owl came for you a few minutes ago."

Hermione took the proffered parchment and exclaimed in delight that it was from Victor Krum.  Sirius remembered Harry mentioning that she'd gone to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer but he hadn't realised it was that serious.

Hermione's face fell as her eyes quickly scanned the parchment.  "He's…he's breaking up with me.  He's met someone else."

The young witch started to cry and Bill quickly sat down beside her and held her as she lamented the end of her relationship with the Bulgarian seeker.

I really do think I should go check on James and Harry, Sirius thought worriedly.  What if they're still standing up there, frozen in disbelief?  Don't be stupid, he told himself.  They're probably talking like they've never been apart by now.

"Oh Sirius, I'm glad you're here," Arabella said, looking bewildered by the behaviour of the other four occupants of the room.  "I need your help with the Nexus operation."

"Sure," Sirius said, following the blonde witch down to the Command Centre.  I could certainly use the distraction right now, he thought with relief.

*

James stared at Harry in astonishment.  "You're kidding right?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head slowly.  

"Severus Snape?  That greasy git who-" James stopped abruptly as he saw Harry tense up and look upset.  He took a deep breath and tried to think rationally.  

"But he's my age.  I went to school with him," James said, struggling to keep his voice as even as possible.  No wonder Harry was keeping this a closely guarded secret.  James hated to think of what Sirius would do when he found out.  Probably kill the greasy, slimy son of a bitch, he thought, suppressing a grin.  

"I know but that doesn't matter.  I've been writing to him a lot and I got to know him really well.  He's not so bad, once you get to know him," Harry said, his eyes pleading for understanding.  "I don't know how much you know about my life, but it hasn't been a bed of roses, I can tell you.  Severus understands that.  He's been through rough times too and he doesn't patronise me.  He just listens and understands."

James stared at his son helplessly.  He could see how much this relationship meant to Harry and, according to Sirius, it was the only thing that had kept Harry sane over the past few months.  He remembered telling Sirius that he'd have to thank the person who had helped Harry get through this and he had to stifle a grimace as he realised he would have to thank Snape.  James was horrified at the thought of his only son having anything at all to do with the slimy Slytherin but if Snape could help Harry in some way, he'd have to restrain himself (not to mention Sirius) and stay out of it.

It was true, that age was not usually an issue in the wizarding world and James could see in Harry's eyes that he was older in spirit than his age would suggest.  But this was his little boy.  The baby he'd held in his arms and sworn to protect.  

"I think I might be falling in love with him," Harry admitted quietly.  

James gritted his teeth but he was determined to accept this.  He wasn't going to lose his son a second time in his life.  Even if it meant accepting Snape as his son's…boyfriend.  He took a deep, cleansing breath.  

"Okay," was all he could manage to say.  This was going to take some time to adjust to before he could chat about it with Harry.  It was time for a change of subject.  "So, how's school going?"

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" Harry asked nervously.  

"I won't tell your friends," James replied, knowing that he couldn't keep this from Sirius.  He'd never had any secrets from Sirius.  Well, that wasn't entirely true.  There was that one thing, about that prank Lily and Arabella played on the pair of them in their seventh year.  James was startled to realise that he remembered the entire incident.  He was pleased that his memory was starting to return more easily.  

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked persistently.  

"I can't keep this from him, Harry.  He's worried about you," James replied, noting Harry's horrified expression.  "But I promise you, he will not say anything to anyone and he won't kill Snape either."

"Sure," Harry replied, laughing bitterly.  

"No, really.  If I ask him not to, he won't.  Besides, he doesn't want to hurt you," James replied, reaching out to squeeze Harry's hand in a show of silent support.

to be continued

A.N. So there it is.  The plot really kicks into gear in the next chapter.

If you want to check out the soccer player that Andy was staring at while…ahem, yes, well, here is the link. Unfortunately it doesn't feature Strathis without his shirt on, but you can get a general idea of what he looks like…

http://www.arsenal.com/sportsappcontroller.jsp?command=selectPlayerFile&nextPage=playerdisplay&player_id=1775753&errorPage=playerfilesindex


End file.
